


Queen of Dreams

by MoWill2934



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoWill2934/pseuds/MoWill2934
Summary: A new family member has entered into the Pines family where she is loved by all (except her father). Her bio mother had died in a car accident while her bio father is in prison. She only has a cross necklace that was given to her from her mother. She considers herself normal in the family, but is she really as normal as she says she is?





	1. New Baby Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Gravity Falls FanFiction that I have posted. The idea of this came into my head when I was listening to a couple of songs the other day and I was thinking that maybe I could use those songs as the story goes on. I have not added any songs to this chapter yet, but I will as the story continues. I will also be posting the chapters in parts if needed since some of them are really long. I don't have exact dates on when I will be posting new chapters since I am still working on the book (plus, I have other projects to work on) but I will try to post as soon as I finish. I will also be posting this on AO3 and Tumblr. The link to my Tumblr and AO3 will be in the description below. I do hope you enjoy the first part of this chapter while I work on the second part.

Queen of Dreams Chapter 1(part 1):New Baby Sister

(Stanley’s P.O.V)

I am not ready for this, I am so not ready for this! When mom told me that this was happening, I figured that it was gonna happen in a year or two, not now! If you are confused on what the heck I am talking about, then let me rewind to a day or two and tell you on how everything, because of an accident, changed our lives for me and my twin. It all started when me and Stanford were coming home form Glass Shard Beach where we hung out after school. It was the beginning of the weekend.

(End of P.O.V)

Stanley and his twin brother, Stanford were coming home after hanging out at the beach. Since it was Friday, they had enough time to work on the Stan O’ War. When they were close to their home, they suddenly heard their parents fighting in the house. It was so loud that if the neighbors cared enough, they would be wondering on what the hell was going on. Stanley sighed as he turned to look at his brother.

“Just once I would like to come home to some peace and quiet. They literally fight over everything, mostly about money or bills. I keep asking myself, when is ma gonna divorce him?” Stanford gave his brother a sympathetic look

“Stanley, you know how mom feels about divorce. She’s really trying,”

“I know, but every time they finish an argument, pops always goes out to drink then he comes back drunk and takes his anger out on us! I’m sick of it!”

“I know, but we have no other option but to deal with it. Mom will one day see that our father is a monster.” Stanford said as he placed a hand on Stanley’s shoulder. Stanley looked at his twin for a moment before sighing in annoyance. He knew Stanford was right, but of course he is always right! He is a nerd that knows everything. With no other choice, the boys went through the pawn shop doors and went up stairs to the living room where they were expecting to find their parents arguing, but instead they found them frantically moving around and arguing about something else besides money.

“Filbrick, you knew that this was something that’s going to happened! You said that you didn’t care, so I assumed that meant that it was okay!”

“Lay off Caryn! I was fine with it before you showed me the picture of the brat! I do not want this thing in my family! That would be another mouth to feed! Plus, I don’t want to have to deal with another women in the house!” Filbrick shouted, face tinged red with anger.

“Oh go to hell Filbrick! There is nothing wrong with her! All you seem to care about is her gender and the money! Don’t you even care about the fact that one of good friends are dead and another one is in jail!” Filbrick turned around and pointed a finger in Caryn’s face

“No, your friend Caryn! Those people were not my friends and they never will be! I couldn’t even get along with the father!”

“I don’t see why not, because both of you act like jerks when your drunk!”

“Mind your own business! Can you blame me for wanting to go get a few drinks!? The only reason I do so is because I can barely handle that ugly, nagging voice of yours every damn day!” With that Filbrick left the room, cursing under his breath, more likely to sulk in the Pawn shop downstairs. Caryn rubbed her hands on her face in frustration before she looked and saw her boys standing in the hallway,

“I’m really sorry boys. Your father and I are just…working on some issues.”

“What issues? Ma, what is going on?” Stanley asked. Caryn didn’t say anything at first. Instead, she motioned her sons to sit on the couch with her. Once they were all seated on the couch, Caryn decided to speak.

“Boys, I have some good news, but there is also some bad…no, tragic news. I’ll start with the tragic news first. Do you remember my old friend, Aubrey?” Stanley and Stanford looked at each other before nodding.

“She used to babysit us whenever you and dad go out on a date. When we turned fifteen, she told us that she was having a baby.” Stanford answered.

“Yeah, I never liked her husband, Roy and I still don’t. He kinda reminds me of pops when he is drunk.” Stanley said while laughing. Caryn laughed a little too, but her smile vanished during her next sentence.

“Well…She went into labor two days ago, and the baby was born yesterday. They said it was a beautiful baby girl. Roy, apparently, wasn’t too happy about the baby being a girl. When the doctors deemed both Aubrey and the baby healthy, they were supposed to go home. While on the way home, Roy and Aubrey were fighting about something while in their car. Aubrey must have brought up the topic of divorce because she told me that when her baby was born, she would divorce her husband so that her baby will be safe. After that-” Caryn stopped when she started to choke up. Tears were starting to roll down her face. Stanley reached over and patted her on the back.

“Ma…What happened?” He asked. Caryn wiped her eyes and took deep breaths to compose herself before continuing.

“The police said that Roy got angry and swerved the car off the road. They crashed into a tree and Aubrey hit her head on the passenger side window. Roy somehow got out of the crash unscathed and tried to run away, leaving his own wife and child behind, but the police caught him. When an ambulance came to get Aubrey…She was already dead.” Stanley and Stanford were shocked. Not only was the best babysitter and family friend in the world dead, but her husband committed a hit and run, and left his wife and newborn child for dead.

“What about the baby?” Stanford asked, really hoping that the baby was still alive.

“That’s actually the good news. They said that the daughter was just fine and it was a miracle that she survived. They also said that she was available for adoption, but that’s not all.” Caryn stood up and walked into the kitchen, pulled open a drawer, and pulled out a piece of paper before walking back into the living room. “Not only were the adoption papers that I signed were approved. Aubrey went to court a year ago to get divorce papers, but while signing for divorce she said that if something were to happen to her, the baby would be in our custody.”

“So we don’t have to worry about Roy trying to get custody of the baby?” Stanford asked. Caryn smiled.

“Nope, the idiot lost his chances when he went to jail. He’ll have to physically get through me and the baby’s new big brothers to take her away.” She explained.

“What about Pops? Is he not involved in this?” Stanley asked. Caryn only sighed in annoyance.

“That’s why I’m constantly yelling at your father right now. You see, your father is so stuck in his ways that he doesn’t want anything to do with a girl in the family. I told him that if he lets her stay, he doesn’t have to do anything. I can handle her. I’ve also called your older brother, Shermie. I told him what happened, so he and his wife are coming down here and staying in an old apartment near us so they can help us out.”

“Okay, but if you need us to help you out too, we can.” Stanford said.

“That’s why I was excited to tell you two. I knew that you two would be sweet enough to accept all of this, my special little boys.” Caryn stood up and hugged her boys who hugged her back. She was really relieved that her two sons were really accepting of this. “I also have something else to say.” She released her boys from the hug and gave them a serious look. “I have been thinking about this for a while now. Now that we are having a new member to the family, I am worried that your father might do something to hurt this child if he ever comes home drunk. If he does, or he starts giving me more crap about her…I’m divorcing him.” At the mention of the word ‘divorce’, Stanley’s mind immediately cheered. Finally! A chance where he may never have to see his father again!

“I’ve gotten the papers in a secret place. I want to wait and couple of months, see how this goes. If nothing works out, I’m slamming the paper on him and he is out of here.” Caryn said in a determined tone. “Now, you boys head up to your room. I’ve got to have more words with your father.” With that Caryn went back downstairs to deal with Filbrick while Stanley and Stanford went to their rooms.

“Damn, speak of divorce and she shall deliver.” Stanley said as he laughed. He couldn’t believe it! He waited for years to finally have a chance to get away from his sorry excuse of a father. Now, not only will he and his brother be away from their father, but they will have another family member in the family.

“I wonder what the baby will look like.” Stanford asked himself as he sat down on the desk chair near the bunk bed.

“I don’t know, but I’m hoping she looks more like Aubrey. Roy is a dick, not to mention ugly. It would be a blessing If she looks like Aubrey.” Stanley said, laughing a little.

“That is true. I still can’t believe Roy would do something like that, especially to his own wife and newborn daughter.” Stanford said sadly.

“I know, Aubrey was the greatest babysitter we had. Even when we grew up to the point where we didn’t need a babysitter, she still came over and gave us gifts, baked us treats, she even helped us with new ideas for the Stan O’ War. She was the best.” Stanley said as he sat down on the bottom bunk of their bunk beds

“Yeah, she also was the only babysitter that didn’t make fun of my hands.” Stanford looked at his six fingered hands and sighed sadly. “She always told me to see my deformity as a blessing. Not just a freak of nature.” The boys were silent for a moment. The fact that their family friend was gone was a real shocker to both of them. “Hey Stanley.” At his name being called, Stanley looked at his brother. He looked like he had an uncertain and nervous look on his face.

“What’s up poindexter?”

“Do you think we’re ready? To be older brothers? This all seems kinda sudden.” Stanley continued to stare at his twin as he continued.

“I mean…What if she doesn’t like me, or she might find my hands frightening?” As Stanford continued to ramble on a list of things that their new sibling would dislike about him, Stanley rolled his eyes before he placed a hand on his twin’s shoulder.

“Look nerd, Ma is counting on us to look after this kid. Pa’s not going to do it, knowing him he’ll probably just give the kid the cold shoulder. Besides, if I can stand to be around you for the rest of my life, six fingers or not, then so can our new sister. These are just those kinds of situations where you have to stop thinking so hard and just roll with it. Also, you’re not alone in this, we’re in this together.” At those words, Stanford was happy that he had a twin like Stanley to support him. Then a thought came to his head.

“We keep saying ‘new sister’ or ‘new baby’ like she doesn’t have a name. Did mom even mention her name at all?”

“No, I’m guessing she’ll probably tell us in the morning. Right now, I just need something to distract me from everything that happened today. I don’t feel like watching T.V, I don’t feel like going back outside. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I feel like I want to actually do my homework.” Stanford looked at Stanley with mock shock.

“You actually want to do homework? On a Friday? Wow, I’m surprised.” Stanley, annoyed that his brother found him amusing, took the pillow beside him and threw it at Stanford.

“Shut it nerd.” Stanford only laughed as he grabbed his book bag and searched for his homework. He could use a little bit of a distraction too.


	2. Chapter one (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get to meet their new baby sister.

The next morning, the boys were sleeping soundly on their bunk beds when they were suddenly woken up by a loud cry. Not just any cry, it sounded like a baby crying. Stanley sat up immediately and rubbed his tired eyes. Then after a moment or two, he suddenly felt more awake.

“Hey Ford, you don’t think that’s-” 

“If that crying has anything to say about it, I’m guessing so.” Without another word, the boys immediately got out of bed and went out the hallway. They followed the cries until they reached the room that they were coming from. The room actually used to be their older brother’s room before he moved and it was turned into a guest room. The boys hesitated for a second before Stanley decided to knock on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a tired looking Caryn, but she also had a loving, fond look on her face.

“Good morning boys. Sorry if the noise woke you up. The little one was a little fussy this morning...Well, don't just stand there, come and meet your new baby sister.” Inside the room, it was completely covered with baby things. Most of the baby supplies were pink, since the baby was a girl, but the walls were decorated with blue butterflies. The background was purple which brought out the design on the wall. In the middle of the room was a baby crib with a little bundle inside. That little bundle was squirming a little. She wasn’t crying a lot now, but she was still making irritated baby noises.

“Um..Mom? When you said the baby was coming soon, we didn’t think it was this soon, like right now.” Stanley said, scratching the back of his head nervously. He thought that it was gonna take a week or a month for the baby to come, not overnight.

“I know, but I wanted her to be here immediately so her father wouldn’t try to come here and take her back. Would one of you like to hold her?” Stanley and Stanford looked at each other before Stanley spoke.

“I guess I will.” Caryn gave him a look.

“Don’t make it sound like a chore. Just sit in this rocking chair and hold her. I’ll help you.” Stanley went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, not too far away from the crib. When Caryn’s back was turned, Stanley whispered to his brother in a frantic tone. 

“I can’t do this! I’m not ready!”

“That’s not what you were telling me last night!” Stanford whispered back

“That was different! I didn’t think she was coming today!” Stanford placed a hand on Stanley’s shoulder. 

“Hey, remember what you told me. We are in this together.” Stanley nodded, but he was still unsure about all of it. Caryn came back with the baby. 

“Boys, meet your new little sister, Emma Elena Pines.” Caryn gave Emma to Stanley, who at first struggled to hold her properly.

“Ma, she’s really little. What if I crush her?”

“Don’t be so dramatic Stanley. You won’t crush her, just hold her head up and support her neck with your arm.” After re-adjusting Stanley’s arm, she also adjusted the blanket that was covering Emma’s face a little. Stanley and Stanford could easily see her face and Stanley swore he felt his heart melt. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was so cute! Her eyes opened a little and Stanley saw that, even if the eye color had not developed yet, they were starting to look like Aubrey’s black eye color. He could also see a little bit of Emma’s hair under the blanket she was wrapped in. It was a little hard to see since she only had a little bit of hair, but he could clearly see that it was a beautiful black color, just like her mother.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a moment. Your father won't be home today, thank heavens, he’s gone on a one day trip. So that means that I’m gonna need both of your help today, more than ever.” The boys nodded as Caryn left. Stanford turned to look at Stanley, who looked like he was about to cry, as his eyes looked glossy. 

“Stanley, are you okay?” Stanley turned to look at his brother as tears rolled down his face.

“Foooord! She’s so cute and tiny! I can’t even-..I just can’t!” Stanford rolled his eyes, never in his life has he seen his brother break down over a baby, but even he admits that Emma was really cute. He can’t even take his eyes off of her. 

“She looks just like her mother.”

“Not only that, but she’s already starting to act like her! She’s so sweet!” Stanley started making funny faces at Emma, who was giving him a smile and made baby noises that sounded like a laugh. Then a thought hit Stanley.

“Ford, what’s gonna happen when she grows up? What if we can’t protect her from this cruel world?” Those questions got Stanford thinking. Yes, it was true that they wouldn’t be able to protect Emma from the dangers of the world when she grew up. All they can right now, is protect their sister from their cruel father. But as he looked at Emma, who was still smiling at Stanley’s funny faces, he knew that they would be okay. 

“I think we got this.” Stanford said to himself. They could do it. They have to do it. They have to do everything they can to protect their precious baby sister, Emma Elena Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a review and if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know.


	3. Chapter 2: Family Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few moments where we get to see the Stan twins interact with Emma, and apparently Emma has a thing for Mozart music.

Even after two weeks of Emma being in the family, it turns out that it was Stanford who was still not used to having a new sister around the house. Which is strange because Stanley, who had freaked out about it in the beginning, made being a big brother so easy. In fact, Stanley was in the living room playing with her on the playpen that was set up on the floor. Going back to the problem at hand, Stanford was nervous around Emma, but Stanley adored her. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Emma was smiling and laughing. He would make silly faces, tickle her stomach until she was red in the face, and play peek-a-boo with her. Now most people would think that Stanley would not play such baby games, but he definitely would if it made his baby sister happy.

"Stanford." Stanford was taken out of his thoughts when Stanley called him. He looked to find Stanley laughing along with Emma who was still smiling and laughing after the tickle assault. " Look at her, she's just a ball full of sunshine." It was true that Emma's smile and laughter was pretty contagious. It was like she didn't know what sadness was at all. The only time she would get upset was when she was hungry or just wanted attention. Emma was also very alert to her surroundings despite just being born. Her eyes were always open and almost knew exactly when her brothers were coming home from school. She would make excited baby noises and squirm until Stanley picked her up. Which brings back to Stanford's problem, he's not used to his little sister at all. Since he knows that she's really alert, he worries about how she would react to his six fingers. Having six fingers is not normal.

"I can hear you thinking over there, and I bet I can guess what it is." Stanford looked up and saw Stanley looking at him with a knowing look. He immediately stuck his hands in his pockets while blushing out of embarrassment.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Stanley gave him a deadpan look. He motioned Stanford forward and pointed towards the couch.

"Sit here," he said. Stanford just gave him a confused look, "Don't give me that look, just sit down." Stanford did what he was told. As soon as he sat down, Stanley picked Emma up from the play pen, and held Emma in front of his brother. "Here, Hold her." Stanford stuttered for a moment as he shook his head.

"N-no thank you! I'm fine!" But Stanley didn't let up.

"C'mon pointdexter, it's not that hard. All you have to do is hold her. Look, she's even reaching out to you." At that, Stanford looked at Emma, who was reaching out to him eagerly. She was trying her best to wiggle out of Stanely's arms, but since he had a tight grip on her, it was impossible.

"Stanford, she's not gonna care about your hands. She's a baby, not to mention a total sweetheart."

"That doesn't matter Stanley, even when she's still, sort of a newborn, she's very alert. I think she'll notice the difference between my hands and her hands. I don't want to scare her." Stanley only sighed. Boy was his brother being stubborn. He then had a thought.

"Stanford do you remember when we were talking about how Emma acts like her mother." When his brother nodded, he continued. "So, if Aubrey didn't care about your hands, why would Emma care? Come on, just give it a try." At those words, Sanford did realize that he was being a little ridiculous. He was still self conscious of his hands, but he should have known better. With that in mind, he took a deep breath and took Emma out of Stanley's arms. At first, he didn't know what to do. He was a bit shaky at first since Emma kept squirming.

"She's never gonna sit still if you don't hold her right." Stanley said as he adjusted Stanford's grip on Emma. Once Stanford managed a good grip on Emma she started to settle down.

"There you go. Told you it wasn't that hard." Stanford wasn't really paying Stanley any attention, for he was too focused on Emma, who was looking right at him. After a few minutes of staring, Emma started taking an interest in Stanford's hands. Stanford started to mentally freak out as Emma inspected his fingers. It would seem that she has taken a notice on the extra fingers. Stanford held his breath as he waited for incoming tears, but surprisingly, Emma did not cry. Instead, she just started pulling on Stanford's fingers while laughing. Stanley laughed at Stanford who winced in pain as his fingers were pulled.

"I told you she wouldn't care!"

"Does not mean I like having my fingers pulled off!" Stanford exclaimed as he took his fingers back before Emma could pull them off. He gave her a look of annoyance but she just kept laughing. He raised her up so that she was eye level with him. "You better be lucky that you are just a baby. Otherwise I would tell you that pulling my hands is not something to laugh at." He told her, but Emma was paying no mind as she only wrapped her arms around Stanford's neck and hugged him. Stanford couldn't help but smile as he hugged her back.

"Man, wish I had a camera. Mom would kill to see a moment like this." Stanley said. It was probably better to just let this moment stay in their memories.

Time skip: Two Months Later

It had been two months and Emma was already becoming a special part of the family. She was sitting in her little baby seat, happily watching T.V. when suddenly a certain song on the television caught her attention. It was a classical Mozart song and little Emma started bouncing in her seat to the rhythm of the song, the rattle in her hands rattling as well.

"Is my little pumpkin dancing to Mozart?" Emma turned to the voice and saw Caryn who was smiling at her.

"Yes she is, yes she is! My little pumpkin is a dancer!" Caryn cooed as she came and got Emma out of her baby seat and started to bounce her to the beat of the music. Emma was having the time of her life, laughing and bouncing. Footsteps were suddenly coming up from downstairs. Caryn turned and saw Stanley and Stanford who came back from school.

"Hey boys, how was school?" She asked.

"Not much has changed since summer vacation. School still sucks." Stanley answered with a tired, bored look. Emma started to wiggle in Caryn's arms as she reached for her brothers. Caryn smiled.

"I swear, every time you boys come home, Emma wants to just jump out of my arms." She said as she passed Emma over to Stanley.

"Can you blame her? I'm the most handsome boy on the planet." He said confidently with a smug expression. Stanford rolled his eyes as he took Emma from Stanley's arms.

"Oh please, the only reason she is excited to see you is because your face is funny." he said as he was fighting to keep his glasses on his face, for Emma kept trying to grab them with her tiny hands.

"Oh yeah? The only reason she's excited to see you is because she wants to snatch your nerdy glasses off your face."

"Boys please," Caryn interrupted, "Emma loves both of you, there are no favorites." She left the living room for the kitchen to start dinner, leaving the boys with Emma, who was making baby noises and slobbering all over her baby clothes by making spit bubbles.

"Tell you what Stan, let's make a deal," Stanford said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief and wiped Emma's mouth to get rid of the saliva, "I bet you five bucks that Emma will say my name first."

Stanley laughed.

"Yeah right! She's gonna say my name first, but I'll play your little game. Then we'll see who the favorite is."

"We'll see," Stanford smirked as he took Emma upstairs for a nap, "Of course, you'll say my name first, won't you?" Stanford asked as he lightly tossed Emma in the air. Emma laughed as Stanford rubbed his nose with her tiny one in an eskimo kiss.

"You will, oh yes you will." Stanford cooed. Now all Stanford needed to do was teach Emma to talk when she got older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, I had a lot to do in my life. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Please remember to review and comment. Feedback is always nice.


End file.
